Repaying the Favor
by Erricane
Summary: I was never a fan of Gazelle to begin with. But since she's a fan of her, I'm sure it'll be fun going to her concert tonight. – N. Wilde


**A/N** : _Well, apparently I've got good reviews, many visits and faves. Because of that, I've decided to continue. If any of you remember what I previously said, every Zootopia story will take part right after this one. However, for this one, I decided to make it literary take part during and after the movie at the same time._

 **Warning** : _DO NOT read this if you have not watched the movie yet. Trust me. DON'T read it at all until you watch the movie._

 **Summary** : _I was never a fan of Gazelle to begin with. But since she's a fan of her, I'm sure it'll be fun going to her concert tonight. – N. Wilde_

* * *

After figuring out who the so-called street racer, the fox still can't believe he has finally a cop. Being a junior scout was what he wanted as a kit but thinking that he is a full grown fox now, being a cop might be perfect for someone his age.

Although, he still have to thanked the bunny for making this happen. But how is he gonna repay her?

He was just doing some paperworks after his first official case and at the same time thinking of a way to repay her back. Even if he was still a cop, he's still the sly and shifty fox he is.

While she was away from her workplace, he would try to take her phone and see if she has like a mobile diary or something. And lucky for him, she didn't even put a password on her phone.

He chuckled and whispered. "Dumb bunny indeed."

And what he found most was a large playlist of Gazelle's songs and wallpaper.

He sighs. He never was a fan of Gazelle but… " _I guess I can do it for her_ …" he thought.

He notice her coming back and quickly puts it back and went back to his table.

He just stood there and stared at her.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Yes, Nick?" she asked.

"Uh… Nothing at the moment." He quickly face his computer back and pretends to type something in.

She giggled with her paw on her lips. "Hey. I got you this." She presented him with a box. "You'll love it."

Just by the tiny scent, he knew what it was. He opened the box excitedly. Blueberries.

"I know how much you love them so I got my parents to send me a box of them. Think of this as a welcome gift to the ZPD." And with that, she left the box with blueberry with him while she goes back to work.

Now he really needs to repay her back…

He looked up and sighs. " _Well_ ," he thought. " _I really DO owe her back._ " The fox would literary do anything for blueberries. Even if it means doing something he doesn't like.

So while doing his "work", he was actually buying tickets for the Gazelle concert for the weekend. He took one last breath and makes sure he keeps this in mind: "I'm doing this for her…" And with that, it took one click to confirm it.

It took a while for him to get up and ask her if she was free, but he did it anyway. He walked up to her and placed his paw on her table.

She looked up at him and her ears perked up. "Uh… Yes, Nick?"

The fox sighs. "You free this Saturday night?" he asked, embarassed.

Judy looked at him with pink cheeks under her fur. Luckily it was a very light shade of pink that it didn't look like she blushed. "Are you asking me out on…?"

Nick's eyes widened and his paws were flailing. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Carrots," he said as he started blushing. "First of all," he points at himself. "Fox?" Then towards Judy. "Bunny."

"Oh…" he ears drooped as she look down.

"I just wanna repay you the favor."

"For what?" she looked up back at him.

He didn't tell her the actual truth. All he said was, "For the blueberries," and looked away, shyly.

She was confuse at first. "Nick, it's not much of a big deal. I can get it from my parents anytime."

He quickly looked back at her and made a better statement just to make sure he doesn't hurt her feelings. "Y-Your family's are special!"

Her ears perked back up.

"I think they're the best ones… Better than the ones here…" He looked away again and down.

That made her smile a little and responded, "Uh… Th-thanks…"

He looked back at her. "So… Are you free this Saturday night?"

"Uh…" She pulled her ears down as if she was combing her fur with her paws. "Y-yea. Sure."

The conversation was silent for a split second with the two of them staring at each other.

"Good…" Nick said finally. "Uh… See you at 7?"

"Sure!"

He walked away acting all cool but on the inside, he was smiling with jumping with joy. But that was just it. Why was he so happy about it? Usually he's not the kind of guy that acts cool. And even if it was just acting cool, it wouldn't have been that hard to act cool.

He shook his head and place his paws on his forehead. "Well, all that matters now is to take her out." His head went silent and he was blushing furiously. " _Why did I just say 'Take her out'?!_ " he thought.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_ **(Judy's Apartment / 6:55pm)**

Judy was trying to figure out what to wear for tonight. Nick texted her: " _Nothing fancy. Just wear your casual_." Considering this is the first time she and Nick are officially hanging out for the first time, she can only think of one outfit to wear.

The one she wore when she first came to Zootopia.

She looked into the mirror and checked herself out, making sure to prep herself. "Meh," she shrugged. "Looks good enough."

And just when she opened her door, Nick was standing in front about to knock on it.

"Nick!"

"Oh… Uh… I was about to knock…" He grabbed his own fist and put it down playfully. "Thought I'd come pick you up instead."

"So…" was all Judy could say.

The two stayed silent for a while and twiddle their thumbs ( **I assume they have since they're evolved** ) while looking down.

"What are we gonna do today?" she finally asked.

Nick took out his phone and check the time. "Well… Main event is till 9:55 tonight… So… In the meantime, wanna grab something to eat?"

She gave it some thoughts a little bit. "Do they have any good carrot cakes?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes there is."

"Then let's go!" She grabbed him by his tie and tugs it with her.

* * *

 _ **During dinner**_ **(Burrow Bistro / 8:06pm)**

Judy's cake just came and she looks carefully at him with such adorable eyes. She was so impressed with the cake's beauty and how perfect the frosting was covering the cake, almost as if there was no carrots inside. But then again…

"Are you sure there're carrots inside?" she asked picking up her fork.

Nick just shrugs. "I don't eat cakes," he said. And just before Judy began eating her cake, Nick's usual came. "Fish and chips with blueberry sauce just like how I like 'em." He rubs his paws getting ready to dig in.

Judy giggled softly.

"What?"

"Blueberry sauce? You really love blueberry don't you?"

Nick snickered but he smiled in the end because he knew he was ridiculously in love with blueberries.

The two enjoyed their dinner together for the first time together.

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_ **(Outside ShrewStadium / 9:44pm)**

"Nick?" Judy tugged on his paw. "It's getting late. Shouldn't we go home?"

Nick look down at her. "Not yet. There's one more thing I wanna show you."

"What can be more excited than going back to sleep?" Judy's eyelids got heavier and can barely walk.

Nick saw this and carried her by his shoulders.

"Whoa! Nick!" She held onto his head.

Nick ignored her and smiled smirked even though she told him repeatedly to put her down. The two went into the stadium as Nick gave the security their tickets.

"Too late now, Carrots," Nick exclaimed. "No going back now."

Judy pouted and sighs. "Okay… One more…"

And then suddenly, Gazelle's voice through the speakers was heard. " _Zootopia! Put your paws up!_ "

At this moment, Judy looked up, and smiled as she gazed at her idol. Nick put her down and she started hopping around in excitement.

"D-Did… Did you…?!" was all Judy could say to Nick still hopping around and looking at him.

Nick looked back and just smiled. The two started dancing even though Nick was not the kind to dance in such hyper way such as Judy. But he decided to just let it go and go all out since everyone in Zootopia was there. Including Flash and Priscilla.

 _ **Even later that night**_ **(After the concert / 10:45pm)**

The bunny and the fox came out of the stadium along with the crowd. Judy was still hopping around and squealing with joy.

"That was the best night I've ever had in my life!" she shouted joyfully. She hugged Nick tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank youuuuuu!"

Her hug was so strong that Nick was being crushed even though he was bigger than her. "Okay okay! You're crushing me here!"

She loosened the hug and buries her face in his chest and nuzzles him. "Sorry," she giggled.

"Well, now that that's over, we should…"

Suddenly, the speaker announced something.

" _ATTENTION ZOOTOPIANS. THE FIREWORKS WILL BEGIN SHORTLY. PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR IT._ "

"Fireworks?!" Judy said.

"Er… I didn't know about the fireworks…"

She grabbed his paws. "Can we watch it? Please?"

It was a rather good idea though. The concert and the fireworks should be enough to repay her back for everything she's done for him. And for the blueberries too.

"Alright." He grasped her paws. "But I feel like I have a better view."

He pulled her along with him and they walked and walked.

"Nick. Where are we going?"

Nick didn't say anything. He just hold on to her paw and keep walking.

"Nick… I'm getting tired… And I think the fireworks are about to begin…"

"Almost there, Carrots."

After walking up the flight of stairs, Nick finally stopped. "We're here."

And as Judy made it to the top, the fireworks already began. The view of the fireworks look beautiful from where they're at.

"Whoa…" she said. "Where are we?" She held onto the railing looking at the fireworks. Not just the fireworks. But she can see the whole city of Zootopia from where she is. Zootopia looked beautiful especially during the night.

Nick leaned in onto the railing as well. "My secret hideout. I use to come out here every night to think and enjoy the view. Because just by looking at the city, made me forgets about all the times I've been thorugh."

"Nick…" Judy's ears drooped down again and looks back at the view.

"But ever since we've met, for some reason I stopped coming here."

She looked at him attentively.

"Maybe because I finally got a real job?" He chuckled. "But really though. Thanks for everything, Judy."

Her ears immediately perked up after he said her name. Because he rarely calls her Judy. Usually just Carrots. And she knew when he calls her Judy, he means it. Like, seriously.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Nick…" She yawned and lays her head on his arm as they both continue to watch the fireworks as the finale.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ta-dah. So… I don't know how the heck I ended up writing the fireworks actually. But I have to say, I'm pretty dang proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully not as much as you guys enjoy the movie. Cuz let's face it. The movie is way better than fanfictions. XD_

 _And also, if you wanna know why I called the stadium ShrewStadium it's because that's the name of the stadium in my country if translated in English. So... Yea... :P_

 _Anyway. Thanks so much for the support. Great to be back. I guarantee I'll be back to write more. For now, let hear what are your thoughts. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Ciao._


End file.
